totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
33. To jesteś w dużym błędzie!
Cisza. Nagle... wielkie Boom! Katerine: Czy on już przestał? Chris: Zaraz rozwali wszystko! Heather: Nie dziwię się! Vanessa: Jest wściekły na Julie, że nie wiem! Matt: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Margaret: Pozostaje zrobić tylko jedną rzecz! Podchodzi do niego od tyłu i wali z całej siły w głowę. Wszyscy: Uff... Trent: Ohh... Pani Margaret, była pani świetna! Margaret: Na coś mnie jeszcze stać słonko! Katerine: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Mam to uznać za... flirt? Violet: Też bym chciała mieć taką nauczycielkę od biologii! Margaret: Hehe. Nie prawcie mi teraz komplementów! Chciałabym wrócić do domu i zacząć prowadzić dalej normalne życie. Chris: Nie mam mowy! Zaczynamy jeszcze zadanie premia! Pauline: A co to takiego? Chris: Osoby, które miałyby ochotę powalczyć o 10 000 $ niech w ciągu 10 sekund staną po mojej lewej! Rzucają się wszyscy. Chris: Hehe Margaret: Miliona się nie udało, ale 10 000 nie odmówię. Chris: Zaczniemy walkę o tą mini kaskę po obiedzie! Teraz macie wolne! Heather: Super. Chris: Albo nie! Czas na ceremonię zwycięzcy! Heather: Nie super. Chris: Nie marudź tak! Ooo, Matt się obudził! Jak tam? Matt: Nie co się uspokoiłem! Zróbmy już tą ceremonię! Ceremonia: Chris: Witam was! Dwójkę finalistów! Niestety to Matt okazał się przegranym, więc ten oto piękny czek wręczam Katerine Jakubow! (oklaski) Katerine: (wesoła) Ohh, naprawdę jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim, którzy mnie wspierali! Nie wiecie ile to dla mnie znaczy! (smutna) Ale jest coś przygnębiającego w tym wszystkim. Leshawna: O czym ty laska mówisz?! Ciesz się tą gotówką! Katerine: Nie mogę! Nie tylko dlatego, że Matt przegrał! Wiem, że część osób mnie lubi za to, że wygrałam! Ale jest też część, która bardziej mnie znienawidziła, za to, że Matt nie wygrał! Dlatego w czasie tej niemiłej sytuacji zdałam sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego i podjęłam słuszną decyzję! Chris: Odmawiasz przyjęcia czeku? Matt: Oddasz mi go? Wszyscy się patrzą na Matta. Matt: No co?! Można pomarzyć! Leshawna: Podzielisz się ze wszystkimi? Katerine: Nie. Nie chcę, żebyście byli na mnie źli dlatego... Zaczyna drzeć czek! (Wielkie grupowe wzdechnięcie) Leshawna mdleje. Matt: Powiedzcie mi, że to tylko straszny koszmar?! Vanessa: Co ona zrobiła?! Heather: Nie! To nie może być prawda! Margaret: Ogłupiała, czy co? Chris: (spokojnie) Katerine, czy zdałaś sobie sprawę (krzyczy) z tego, co zrobiłaś?! Zniszczyłaś najprawdziwsze 1 000 000 dolarów!!! Moją pensję w ciągu 5 lat! Lai Chi: Wiedziałam, że ta dziewczyna jest jakaś dziwna! Katerine: Nie miejcie o to do mnie pretensji! To mi strasznie ciążyło, więc podjęłam taką decyzję! To był mój milion i zrobiłam, co było wg mnie słuszne! Matt: Nie! Zrobiłaś to, żeby teraz cały świat o tobie mówił! Żebyś miała rozgłos! Że niby taka grzeczna, a tu taki zaskok! Katerine: To nie tak jak myślisz! Nie chcę być sławna! Heather: Dlatego zaczęłaś drzeć czek na oczach całego świata?! Katerine: To zbyt trudne, żeby tłumaczyć! Vanessa: Nigdy cię nie zrozumiem! Katerine: Nie możecie się ode mnie odwrócić z powodu takiej błahostki! Matt: To nie błahostka, ale dobra! Nie będę już tego komentował! Katerine: Najlepiej by było! (grupowe wzdechnięcie) Vanessa: Nie dość, że udaje niewinną to jeszcze opryskliwa! Katerine: Może mam być uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha i skakać z radości?! Ludzie, nie przesadzajcie! Wiem, że wy byście tylko cieszyli się nagrodą nagrodą i nie myśleli o innych, ale ja nigdy nie myślę tylko o sobie! Przyjaciele grają u mnie tak samo ważną rolę co podstawy życia! Zrobiła się przygnębiająca cisza. Chris: Masz rację Katerine, ale nadal myślę, że popełniłaś błąd robiąc taki wybryk. Katerine: Teraz mało mnie to obchodzi! Jeśli chcą to niech się całkowicie odwracają! Może chociaż Trent będzie miał trochę rozumu w głowie? Trent: Katerine, nigdy tak nie myślałem! Według mnie postąpiłaś słusznie i nikt nie powinien Cię za to winić! Katerine: Dziękuję, Trent! (całus) Chris: No to tak jak mówiłem! Czas wolny do południa! Odchodzi, a raczej wszyscy odchodzą jak najdalej od Katerine. Trent: Niech sobie idą! Będziemy mieli spokój i czas dla siebie! Katerine: (uśmiecha się) Trent. Izzy: Hihi. Julie: Co się stało, Izzy? Izzy: Zaczęłam się bawić w detektywa i podłożyłam pluskwę w pokoju Chrisa! Czasem mówi takie śmieszne rzeczy z Lai Chi! Dlatego wpadłam na pomysł, żeby dać to na rozgłośnię szkolną! Taki mały żarcik! Julie: Hihi. Izzy: Ooo, czekaj! Coś słyszę! Harold: Co tu się dzieje? Izzy: Podsłuchujemy Chrisa. Też będziesz zaraz słyszał! ''Chris: Po co robiłeś taką drakę?!'' ''Matt: To miało być mój milion!'' ''Chris: Wiem, ale wyszło coś nie tak!'' ''Matt: Wiem! Dlatego daj mi moje 10 000 $ za sabotaże!'' (powoli zaczynają się schodzić ludzie) ''Chris: Nie możesz dostać 10 000$ !'' ''Matt: Dlaczego?! Tyrałem przez prawie cały sezon! Od mojej eliminacji do teraz! A ty mi mówisz, że nic nie dostanę?!'' ''Chris: Tak wyszło, że te 10 000 $ tysięcy będzie dzisiejszą wygraną!'' ''Matt: Zaraz cię chyba rozszarpie! Po co eliminowałem tych wszystkich idiotów?! Po co kazałeś mi to wszystko robić?! Żeby się dowiedzieć, że nic z tego nie dostanę?! '' ''Chris: Jeśli chcesz zdobyć te 10 000 $ to postaraj się dziś w zadaniu!'' ''Matt: Myślisz, że będzie łatwo?! Nie sądzę!'' Wychodzi. Matt: Co się tak na mnie patrzycie?! Heather: Ze niby nas sabotowałeś?! Julie: Co ty sobie myślisz?! Vanessa: Mnie oskarżasz o oszustwa, a sam to się z Chrisem wdajesz w jakieś sojusze tajne! Matt: Jestem gwiazdą! Potrzebowałem rozgłosu i musiałem zdobyć ten milion! Nie udało się, czyli nie nagram płyty! Choć trochę podniosłem się w programie! A te 10 000 $ to tylko pensja za udział w programie! Pauline: Ciekawe. Eva: Ale i tak cię zabijemy! Margaret: Nie zabijemy! Co najwyżej pobijemy! Zaczynają go gonić. Katie: Ohh, Sadie! Fajnie, że wygrała Katerine! Co nie? Sadie: Tak! I wiesz co?! Nawet nie jestem na nią zła! Bo jest bardzo mądra! Katie: Moja Sadie! Mówi takie ładne rzeczy! Sadie: Hihi. Harold: Leshawna. Nie jesteś zła na Katie? Leshawna: Nie, choć powiem, że zaskoczyła mnie swoją decyzją. Harold: Ciekawe, co nią wtedy działało? Leshawna: Stres? Harold: Prawdopodobnie, tak. Trent: Widzisz? Dużo osób jest zła na Matta za jego oszustwa, niż na ciebie. Katerine: Może i tak, ale nadal mi coś tu nie pasuje! Trent: Nie myślmy o tym. Cieszmy się z twojej wygranej. Katerine: I tym zadaniem. Chris: Mówiąc o zadaniu. Katie, wręczam ci 1000 $ za twój udział w programie. Jako jedyna byłaś od samego początku do końca! Ani razu nie byłaś zagrożona! Nie wpadłaś w większe konflikty! Gratuluje. Katerine: Ojej! Dzięki. Choć tyle mi wystarczy. Trent: Masz szczęście. I to duże! Hehe Katerine: Widocznie taki mój los. (W południe) Chris: No to ludzie! Nadszedł czas na zadanie specjalne! Na terenie szkoły porozrzucaliśmy tylko 20 czeków z gotówką! Heather: Zaraz, zaraz! Miało być 10 000 $! Chris: Jesteśmy bardziej hojni! Lepiej dokładnie szukajcie, bo nie będzie kaski! Hehe. Vanessa: Widzę, że zawsze masz humor? Chris: No. No to... Start!!! Lindsay: Tak od razu? Chris: Tak! Wszyscy się rozbiegają. Katerine: Dalej, Trent! Biegniemy! Trent: Ale gdzie?! Zatrzymują się. Katerine: Dobre pytanie. Matt: Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego chciałaś być ze mną w parze? Heather: Doszedłeś do finału, to coś znaczy! Prawda? Matt: W pewnym sensie, tak! Heather: To nie gadajmy tylko szukajmy! Matt: Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia! Przystaje. Heather: Serio? Matt: Jesteś niezłą babką. Heather: Mam się odwdzięczyć za ten komplement? Matt: A jak? Heather: Zamknij oczy! Zaczynają się całować. Matt: ... Heather: To ci dodało motywacji do szukania? Matt: I to dużej! Heather: No to dajemy! Matt: Hehe Katie: A może w doniczce? Sadie: To by się szybko popsuł. Lindsay: A może w toalecie? Tyler: Trzeba zobaczyć, żeby się przekonać. Lindsay: Wygramy to. Katie: Byłoby fajnie! Co nie, Sadie? Sadie: Jasne! Courtney: Gdzie to jest?! Duncan: Nie denerwuj się tak. Courtney: Czas leci! W każdej chwili tych czeków może być mniej! Duncan: Rozumiem cię, ale to nie powód do takiego bulwersu! Courtney: Duncan! Nie wkurzaj mnie! Leshawna: Złotko! Jesteś pewny, że ta kasa jest w szkolnym śmietniku?! Harold: To tylko przypuszczenia! Nie jestem pewien, czy aby na pewno tam jest. Leshawna: Obyś się nie mylił! Bo nie chcę wyjść z kosza bez niczego. Harold: Nie bój się! Na pewno tam będzie. Chris: Ciekawe jak im tam idzie? Lai Chi: To już nie moja działka! Chris: Ubrałaś się jakbyś jechała na Hawaje! Lai Chi: Bo właśnie jadę! Wyjeżdżam na 2 miesiące na Hawaje! Chris: Już odchodzisz? Lai Chi: Słuchaj, ja też potrzebuję wakacji! Chris: Nie, no. Ja cię rozumiem. Tylko tak cicho będzie bez ciebie. Lai Chi: Dasz sobie radę beze mnie! W końcu, to i tak już koniec! Chris: Jasne, jasne! No to, żegnaj. Lai Chi: Hey, no nie smuć się. Przytula go i daje buziaka w policzek na pożegnanie. Lai Chi: Uwierz w siebie! Vanessa: Gdzie ty nas prowadzisz?! Megan: Właśnie sama nie wiem! Violet: Zgubiłyśmy się i tyle! Eva: Wiedziałam, że zawarcie z wami sojuszu będzie złym pomysłem! Megan: Możesz przestać marudzić?! Violet: Próbujesz się skupić? Megan: Coś w tym stylu. Vanessa: A co tu myśleć? Jesteśmy w środku lasu i nie wiemy nawet, gdzie iść! Eva: Trzeba było nie iść przez tą bramę w ogrodzeniu! Violet: Nie możemy po prostu wrócić tą samą drogą? Megan: Dobra, ale wina idzie na ciebie jakby, co! Violet: Zniosę to! Pauline: Zmęczyłam się. Christopher: Nie tylko ty. Margaret: Dobry spacer jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodził. Siadają. Pauline: Patrzcie! 2 czeki. Margaret: Szczęście jak nic. Christopher: Ale kto je weźmie? Margaret: Wy! Ja już mam swój. Pauline: Jak to? Margaret: Znalazłam go wcześniej, ale chciałam poczekać na was! Christopher: Hehe. Chris: Ooo, mamy już pierwsze czeki. Z tyłu do Chrisa podchodzi ktoś i puka go w ramię. Chris: Chefie? To ty?! Ohh, to ty! Nasz kochany Chef! Chef: Tak to ja! Cały zdrów. Chris: Szybko cię wypuścili! Chef: A jak! Twardy ze mnie chłop, to szybko! Chris: Nawet nie wiesz jak nam ciebie brakowało. Lindsay: Dostanę 10 000 $? Tyler: Dostaniemy. Lindsay: Właśnie? Chris: Tak wygraliście jako pierwsi. Jak już zobaczymy 20 czeków na oczy to powiem wam niespodziankę! Katie: Nie mogę się doczekać. Sadie: Może dostaniemy kupon na zakupy? Razem: Iiiii!!! Matt: Uff! Jesteśmy już! Heather: Udało nam się! Chris: Fajnie wygląda wasz współpraca. Heather: W czasie szukania obgadaliśmy to i owo i doszliśmy do tego, że... Matt: ... możemy zacząć ze sobą chodzić! Wszyscy patrzą ze zdumienia. Matt: Wiedziałem, że takie będa mieli miny! Heather: Hehe. Teraz to jest nieważne. Zaczynają się schodzić osoby z czekami. Byli to m.in z tymi co oddali. *Matt *Heather *Katie *Sadie *Lindsay *Tyler *Katerine *Trent *Ezekiel *Izzy *Owen *Harold *Leshawna *Geoff *Bidgette *Pauline *Christopher *Margaret *Alexander *Julie Chris: I tak oto mamy 20 czeków! A teraz ta niespodzianka! Przechodzicie do następnego sezonu! Wszyscy: CO?!?!?! Chris: Tak, i nie możecie zrezygnować! Tym razem walczymy o 1 500 000 dolarów! Heather: Dobra, mi to pasuje! Matt: Jeśli tobie też to i mi. Hehe Geoff: Kaska zawsze się przyda. Bridgette: Właśnie. Hihi. Pauline: Wow! Ale fajnie! Margaret: Tym razem się zgodzę. Christopher: No, w końcu od początku. Julie: Może uda mi się wygrać? Alexander: W takim składzie mogę współpracować. Chris: widzę, że wam się podoba! To świetnie! Bo wkrótce zobaczymy się w zupełnie nowym show! Totalnie... Dramatycznym!... Życiu!!!... GWIAZD!!! Heather: (zza Chrisa) A dłuższej nazwy nie dało się wymyślić? Pauline: (zza Chrisa) Racja! Trzeba było wymyślić 8-członowy tytuł. Christopher: (zza Chrisa) Ale nazwa może być. Chris: Tak się odwdzięczacie za taką piękną nazwę. Nienawidzę was! Tylko was kocham. Matt: Dobraaa, to było dziwne! Chris: Skończcie już to! Na koniec pojawia się specjalna piosenka w której uczestniczą wszyscy uczestnicy, a na koniec machają do kamery i odchodzą na prawo i lewo. Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości